Pupil to Party Queen
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: When tragedy strikes to Rory at her boarding school, she will go to drastic measures to make herself feel better. But what happens when someone comes to change Rory's life back to the way it was before? Lit!
1. Chapter 1

**Pupil to Party Queen**

Rory Gilmore, a sophmore at Madison Prep Boarding School, was talking to her boyfriend, Jason Konigsberg, a junior, on the phone. Jason had an important meeting with his dad and a college representative, so he got a weekend pass out of school.

"You're coming back Sunday night, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear him say it. I was Saturday morning right now.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay. And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I lov--" She was cut of by an earsplitting screech. "Jason? Jason!? Jason?!?!?" she screamed into the phone. When she didn't hear an answer she hung up and called Onstar.

"Hello, Onstar, what's your emergency?"

"I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone and there was a crash and a screech and I don't know what happened and I think he's hurt because when I called his name he didn't answer and I didn't know what to do."

"Calm down, miss, you did the right thing. Now, do you know where your boyfriend was?"

"He was outside the Rockwell Hotel."

"Which one? That hotel is a chain."

"Um..I don't know..the one near Madison Prep."

"Okay, I know the one you're talking about. And what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Jason. Jason Konigsberg."

"Okay, miss. We'll send someone over. Thank you for calling."

* * *

Jason Konigsberg was rushed to Kennedy Hospital, but it was too late. He was pronounced dead on arrival. His last words were, "Tell Rory I love her." He said them in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, right before he blacked out. 

Because of those last words, the hospital knew to call Rory when he passed away. She was alone in the dorm room that she shared with her friend Aster when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said quickly, hoping it would be Jason.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes," Rory said.

"This is Mary Carmichael, from Kennedy Hospital."

Rory felt her heart fall, knowing what was coming. She willed herself not to cry.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes," Rory choked out.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Jason Konigsberg died yesterday at 11:28 pm."

Rory started openly sobbing.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Gilmore."

* * *

That night, Rory couldn't sleep. She lay awake in her bed sobbing. She didn't realize that she had woken Aster until Aster said something to her.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...fine." No one at Madison knew what had happened. Not even the staff. The hospital was going to call them Sunday night, when Jason was supposed to get home.

Rory didn't socialize much. She mostly read. Aster was one of the popular girls, but she was incredibly nice. Sometimes she would even choose to hang out with Rory instead of with her popular friends.

Aster didn't believe her, because she went over to sit next to Rory on her bed.

"Really, Rory. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aster could see that she wasn't getting anywhere, because she stopped pushing.

"O-kaaay. So," she said, trying to change the subject. "When's Jason getting back?"

This just caused Rory to cry harder. Aster didn't understand what she had done wrong.

"He's not," Rory finally said.

"Is that what this is about? He decided not to come back to Madison?"

"He didn't exactly decide. It was kind of decided for him."

"You mean his dad isn't letting him?"

Rory shook her head. "He..I...there was an...accident."

"The one outside Rockwell Hotel?"

Rory nodded.

"I heard about that..didn't the guy..._oh no!_ That was Jason?"

Rory nodded again. "But you can't tell anyone," she said. "The hospital is telling the staff on Sunday night. I don't know what they're gonna tell the kids."

"I'm _soooo_ sorry, Rory! Ohmigod! I'm soo sorry. I can't believe I..oh my God! I'm really sorry, Rory."


	2. Chapter 2

**RBDFAN, Just a Girl Of The Hollow x3, crockergirl, Ghostwriter- **Heres the update you wanted..I hope you like it!

**Curley-Q**- I'm not sure if I'm going to make her get to know Lorelai and start to lke her, or what. Because, like I said in the summary, she's more of a rebel. If I make her start doing all the things that Rory and Lorelai do, she won't be rebelling, ya know? I think she's gonna be more like Jess, where she hates small town life, and stuff. What do you think?

**Pbnk-ink**- Yeah, I think I liked the second chapter better, too. There was a little more action in it.

Thanks everyone for your reviews!

Also, I know this doesn't have many of the show's actual characters in it, but they will come into it in a chapter or two, maybe even in this chapter.

**Pupil to Party Queen**

On Monday morning the school held a mandatory assembely for everyone to attend. Rory and Aster knew what it was about, but no one else did.

"Hello, students," Dean Medvers said once everyone was settled in. "This is a very important assembely, so can I please have _everyone's_ attention. That means you, Mr. Corney. Okay, now that everyone's quiet. I'm sure that most of you have heard about that horrible car crash outside the Rockwell Hotel on Saturday, correct?" A few heads nodded in agreement. "Well, I regret to inform you, that one of our own students, Jason Konigsberg was the victim of that crash. He was standing outside the hotel, talking on the phone when a drunk driver crashed onto the sidewalk, pinning him against the wall of the hotel."

Rory started loudly sobbing, and Aster put her arm around her.

"The funeral will be held today at noon if any of you wish to attend. There will be no classes today, as it will be a day of rememberance for Jason. You are all dismissed now."

Rory, along with the rest of the school got up to leave the auditorium. It was 8:00 now, so the funeral was in four hours.

When Rory and Aster got back to their dorm room, Aster told Rory that she was going to go over to her friend Morgan's room. She could tell that Rory wanted to be alone. "Come get me if you need anything," Aster said. "It's room 221, only a few doors down."

Rory nodded. She climbed in to her bed and laid down. She was like that for about 15 minuted when her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at her called ID.

"Hello?"

"Offspring!" he mother chirped.

"Not so loud, mom."

Lorelai gasped. "Is it pssible that my first born, hell, my only child has her first hangover!"

"No, mom."

"Oh, honey, you don'y have to hide it. I'm not mad."

"I know, mom. But I don't have a hangover."

"Then what's wrong!"

"Did you hear about that crash outside the Rockwell Hotel?"

"Yes...But what does that have to do with you?"

"That was Jason."

"Oh, no, babe! Are you okay? Do you want me to come up there?"

"No, thanks, though."

"I'm so sorry, honey."

"Yeah," Rory said. "Well, I gotta go," Rory said. She didn't actually have anywhere to go, but talking to her mother was making her cry even more.

"Okay sweets. I'll talk to you soon. Feel better!"

"Okay, mom. Bye."

After Rory got off the phone with her mom, she realized that she didn't really want to be alone in her room. She decided to go to Morgan's room, because that's where Aster was. She hoped that she wasn't intruding. She left her room and walked down the hall. 218..219..220..221. Here it was. She knocked on the door.

Morgan opened the door, and looked a little surprised to see Rory.

"Hi, is Aster here?"

"Yeah, should I go get her for you?"

"Um, well, I was just wondering if I could hang out with you guys. I don't really want to be in my room alone."

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Morgan said.

* * *

At 11:30 Rory and Aster left Morgan's room to go get ready for the funeral. Aster didn't know Jason very well, so she was mostly going for Rory. Surprisingly, Rory had had a good time at Morgan's. 

Once they were ready they left their room to go get on the bus that was bringing all the students to the cemetery. Jason's dad was making a speech, and Rory was asked to, but she wasn't. She didn;t think that she would be able to do it without breaking down.

"Jason," Mr Konigsberg started. "Was a very bright young man. He was exceptional in all his classes and was a great son. As they say in the movie, _Catch Me If You Can_, there were two mice that fell into a bucket of cream. The first mouse quickly gave up and drowned, but the second mouse refused to give up. He struggled so hard that he eventually churned that cream into butter, and crawled out. Jason was that second mouse."

Rory laughed a little as she wiped her eyes. "That was his favorite movie," she said.

* * *

After the funeral everyone got back on the bus o go back to campus. 

Aster was going to a party that night, and Rory really didn't want to be alone.

"Do you think it's okay if I go with you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, why not. It's in the Dickens Common Room." Each group of dorms in the girls' section was named after a famous writer.. In the boys it was named after famous artists. Rory's common room was the Hemmingway Common Room. She really didn't like Hemmingway. "But only on one condition," Aster said.

"What?"

"I get to do your makeup and clothes."

"Fine," Rory said. A makeover seemed like a good way to get cheered up.

* * *

An hour later Rory was wearing a white pleated miniskirt and a white tank top with a design in gold. He hair was curled and framed her face perfectly. She was wearing smoky black eyeliner and a bit of blush. She had pink lipgloss on, and she was wearing Aster's gold Steve Madden flats.  
In other words, she looked hot. 

They walked into Dickens with all eyes on them. No one expected Rory to be at a party the night of her boyfriend's funeral. But here she was, looking hot, no less.

"Drink, Rory?" she turned around.

"No, thanks." she said.

"Oh, then I guess I should have said, 'Drink, _Mary_."

"Shut up," Aster said. "She's mourning."

But it was too late. Rory spun around and grabbed the drink from Tristen, downing it in one gulp.

* * *

_what do you think? comments pleaseee!_


	3. Chapter 3

**RBDFAN, jakeepsteinsguh, Just A Girl of the Holkow x3, Curley-Q**- thanks for your review...heres the update!

**missthang06****-** it's going to be a literati

**otherwise44**- jess is going to have a big part in this. it's going to end up being a lit.

**-19MikaelA87-**** -**sorry, but this is going to be a literati, not a trory...i hope you read it anyway!

**- Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 3**

Three months passed, maybe four. Rory became a complete party queen. She went to parties almost every night, and hooked up with guys at almost all of them. The only thing she hadn't done was lose her virginity.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and Rory was at yet another party. Everything was normal, but not necassarily as it should've been. 

She left the dance floor to get another beer. She had just gotten it whe she looked up.

Woah..was that...no..it couldn't be...it was...

"Jess?" Rory said, as she walked over to him. Jess had went to Madison Prep when Rory was in her freshman year, but he got kicked out near the beginning of her sophmore year because he always cut class, and filed all the tests. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you," he said.

"I _go_ here," Rory said.

"So do I."

"They let you back in?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I got a perfect score on my PSATs."

"Really? That's...great."

Jess nodded.

"I only got a 1600. Out of 2400."

"I thought you were a good student."

"Psh. Screw class. Let's party."

Jess took the beer out of Rory's hand. "Let's dance."

Rory didn't say anything, but followed him to the dance floor, where she put her backside against his front and started grinding with him.

While they danced, they talked. Jess mentioned Hemmingway a few times, and he mentioned his mom and NYC, where he had lived before he went to boarding school.

"You haven't changed at all," Rory said.

"I wish I could say the same of you," Jess replied. Rory immediatly separated herself from him and looked him in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, you just seem different. You never went to parties before, you never drank, you never danced like this, and if you had gotten a 1600 on your PSATs, you would be crying. You've changed, is all I'm saying."

"Let's go somewhere quiet," Rory suggested. "Where we could talk."

Jess nodded. Once they were in a private room, they started talking. "So," Jess said. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Why did you change?"

"I got introduced to the bright side of life."

"You always told me that they bright side was books and reading and stuff."

"Well...I was wrong."

"When did this all start?"

"After Jason.." she mumbled something uncomprehensible.

"After Jason what?"

"After Jason...died."

Jess nodded. He wasn't good at dealing with situations like this, even though he _had_ asked her.

"I went to a party, and it all spiraled from there."

"Let's go back to the party," Jess said, not really helping the situation, but not wanting to deal with this.

Rory nodded, and in ten minutes she had forgotten all about their little conversation.

* * *

_guys, dont forget, this is a LITERATI. NOT a trory. please read it anyway, though. _


	4. Chapter 4

**gilmoregirl124, missthang06, emma134, jared-leto-is-hot, RBDFAN, Just A Girl of the Hollow x3, Curley-Qotherwise44-** thanks for all your reviews...heres the update!

**Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 4**

After the party was over everyone went back to their dorms so they could get at least a few hours of sleep before classes the next morning.

"So," Aster asked Rory. "Who was it tonight?"

"Who was what," Rory asked.

"Who was it that you hooked up with? How many and who were they?"

"Oh...tonight...no one.."

"Oh. That's a change."

"Yeah. How bout you?"

"Um..Jared and...Alex I think."

"Mmhmm."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. You just seem a little...out of it."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just thinking." That was actually the truth. After she admitted to Aster that she hadn't hooked up with anyone, she remembered her conversation with Jess. He was the reason she hadn't hooked up with anyone. Because she was with him. Or that was what she told herself. The real reason wasn't because she was _with_ him, it was because she didn't want him to think she was a slut, or something like that. Too late.

* * *

"Dude, what's up?" Jess' roommate Jared asked him. "You're not reading, and you're not talking. You're not fighting. Why?" 

"Just thinking." And that was actually the truth. After he got back from the party, he remembered his conversation with Rory. She was actually the reason he hadn't been talking, reading or fighting. Because he was trying to change. Or at least, that's what he told himself. The real reason was because he didn't want her to think that he was too violent, or too quiet or something.

* * *

That next morning Rory was in the dining hall with all her popular friends. She was one of the few people, along with Jess, who were immune to hangovers, so she looked great. All her friends had their heads on the table or were just sitting there, staring into space, but Rory looked like she was actually enjoying herself. She seemed pretty amused, just watching everyone. She wasn't talking to anyone because there was no one to talk to, but she didn't look bored. She saw Jess walk into the dining hall, and stood up. She walked over to him to say hi. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Same. Everyone's hungover. It's pretty funny."

"Yeah," Jess smirked his trademark smirk. Rory had forgotten about while he was away. It was so cute.

Just then Rory's cell phone rang. She looked at the called ID. _Mom_, it said. "Gotta answer," Rory said to Jess.She picked it up. "Hey, mom!"

"Hey babe! How's it going?"

"It good, everything's good."

"That's great, hon."

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Those lame-brains at Chilton are still calling me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about having an affair with one of the teachers. But I'm not."

"You dumped Max?"

"No. But me going out with him is not an affair. Neither of us are married, and you don't go there anymore, so it's okay. I think they still have you registered there."

"Ha, what losers. I left there a looong time ago. I only went there for like, a few weeks anyway, before I came here."

"Yeah, whatever. Let them think their laughable thoughts while I sleep with their doable teacher."

"Okay, mom. Have fun."

"You bet I will. We're having another date tonight."

"Be good! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Okay, mom," Lorelai said.

"Bye."

"Bye, babe."

After Rory hung up, she went back to talking to Jess. "Sorry about that. It was my mom."

"And if you don't pick up she's gonna get worried, right?"

"No, I'm actually really close with my mom."

"Oh. In the place that I lived between the time that I was kicked out and I got reregistered, there was this woman who was really close with her daughter, who went to boarding school."

"Oh," Rory laughed. "That's just like me and my mom!"

"Yeah."

DRIIIING! The bell signaling the end of the meal rang.

"Well, I gotta run," Rory said. "I gotta go back to my dorm to reapply my makeup before I go to class. See you around?"

"Yeah," Jess replied. "See you around."


	5. Chapter 5

**RBDFAN**- It wouldn't let me go to your petition...I would have signed it!

**Curley-Q, jared-leto-is-hot, Jes A Girl of the Hollow x3 **- heres your update!

**Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 5**

Rory was halfway back to her dorm before she decided that she didn't need to fix her makeup. She had put it on an hour ago, and she had hardly done anything between that time and now. So she turned around and went to her class, English. Halfway through the class, Jess walked in.

"Where have you been?" the teacher, Mrs. Yaminski asked.

"At the office."

Mrs. Yaminski nodded. "Sit down."

There were two seats left; one next to Rory, and one behind Alfonso Mattina, but there was a reason no one sat behind him (he farted...a _lot_).

Jess took the seat next to Rory. "Hey," she whispered. "Where have you really been?"

"I was at the office! Really. Mr. Gedsman was giving me some lecture."

"O-kaay..."

Jess didn't answer. He took out his book, _A Farewell to Arms_ and started reading.

_Eww, _Rory thought. _Hemmingway._

* * *

After English class, Rory had History. Then math. Then Italian, and then a free period. She thought about Jess the whole time, even though he was only in her English class. After her free period, she finally had lunch. 

"Wanna skip and just hang out in the dorm?" Rory asked Aster.

"Sure, I have some food hidden under my bed."

"Okay, cool."

They walked to their dorm to find two big moving men blocking the doorway. "Excuse me," Rory said, "But this is our room."

"Yeah," Aster continued. "What's giong on? Are we getting a noon roommate?"

"Oh, no," Dean Medvers said as she stepped out from behind the moving men. "We're rearranging all the girls dorms."

"What?! Why?!"

"A few girls had some trouble with their roommates, so we're rearranging everyone."

With that said, Dean Medvers stepped out of the room. The moving men dumped Rory and Aster's stuff in the hallway, and moved on to the next dorm.

"Does that mean we won't be together?" Aster asked Rory.

Dean Medvers heard them and turned around. "Your new roommates are posted at lunch, where you two should be."

Rory and Aster nodded and walked down to lunch. Outside the dining hall there was a list of the new room assignments. No one was crowding around to look at them, because no one realised they were there. No one ever paid any attention to the bullitens posted there, so why should they pay attention to this one.

Rory and Aster looked at the assignments, crossing their fingers. Rory found her room first. "I'm in 224," she said. "With..Spencer Perdon and Holly Costol. And not you."

"Aww! I'm in 225, though...right next door. I'm with Karen Therns."

"Let's go move our stuff," Rory said not very cheerfully.

They went back upstairs and moved their stuff from the hallway where the movers had left it to their new rooms. Rory picked the bed next to the window, incase she ever had to sneak out of the room. She unpacked her stuff, not using too much space because she remembered that now she had two roommates, not just one.

Two girls walked into the room. "Oh!" one of them said as they walked in. "I didn't know you'd be here yet."

Rory stared at them blankly, not understanding.

"Ohhh, sorry," the same girl said. "We're your new roommates. I'm Spencer and this is Holly."

Rory nodded. "Hey." Spencer and Holly were best friends; they weren't popular, but they weren't losers, either. Rory, of course, was one of the most popular girls in the school, and Spencer and Holly couldn't believe how lucky they were to be rooming with her.

Rory was almost done packing when a boy came into the room. "Hey, babe," he said as he came in.

Rory hadn't realised anyone was there, and was surprised to hear a male voice. She turned around from where she was putting all her pants in a drawer, and saw the boy give Spencer a hug.

"Hey, Rory. This is my boyfriend, Ryan."

Rory nodded. "Cool," she said. No offense to Spencer or anything, but she didn't really care about Spencer's boyfriend. Not when she had her own problems to worry about, like being stuck with two girls that she didn't know instead of Aster.

Rory left the room without saying anything, to go see Aster next door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just A Griel of the Hollow x3, jared-leto-is-hot, TVHollywoodDiva-** here's your update!

**Curley-Q- **yeah, I thought I nedded a little change to make things a little more interesting.

**RBDFAN**- yeah, but things were getting a little boring, so I decided to change things up a little bit.

**Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 6**

Rory walked into Aster's room. Karen was already sitting on the bed, unpacked. Rory guessed that she didn't have very much stuff, since she wore mostly the same clothes every day. Aster was in the closet hanging up her skirts.

"Hey, Aster!" Rory said when she walked in. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Who knows? Let's just take a walk."

"Okay, let me just change to shorts. It's soo hot out today."

"Okay." Rory was wearing white Soffe shorts rolled three times, and a blue and white Abercrombie & Fitch tank top. She was wearing Victoris's Secret Pink flip-flops.

Once Aster was done changing, she and Rory left. They had a free period now since everyone had to unpack, so they left the campus. "Let's go to that new pizza place," Aster said.

"Which? The one near that hippie clothes shop?"

"Yeah," Aster said. "We can walk there, right? I think it's close enough."

"Yeah, I think. Let's go."

They walked to the pizza place and went inside. The little bell on the door jingled as the door opened, and everyone in the pizza place looked up. Rory and Aster walked up to the counter. "Wanna just get a pie?" Rory asked Aster.

"Yeah! Everything, right?"

"Yup." Rory turned to the man at the counter. "One pie with everything on it, please."

"Okay," the guy said. "Are you sure you girls can eat that much?"

"Oh, we're sure."

The guy started preparing the pizza, and Rory and Aster sat down. They were looking around the pizza place when they saw someone staring at Aster. He was cute, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a soccer uniform except instead of having on cleats he was wearing flip-flops. He was with a bunch of other guys who were also wearing soccer uniforms and were probably on his team. As soon as Rory and Aster looked over at him, he looked away and went back to talking with his soccer buddies.

As he walked out, he slipped something into Aster's hand. She looked at once he had left. "What is it?" Rory asked.

"His phone number."

Rory smiled. "Are you gonna call?"

"I dunno...probably. He was hot."

Rory nodded. "You should. Go to the movies or something when we get a night off." Students at Madison Prep got to go off campus all day Saturday every week, and on Fridays they got a night where they got to go off campus. They didn't have to go to classes on Sundays, but they had to stay on the campus.

They finished their pizza, paid and started walking home. They didn't talk about much, but it wasn't awkward. It was just one of those silent moments.

When they got back to school they each went to their dorms.

"Hey, Rory?" Holly said.

"Uh-huh?"

"Some guy came by and asked if you were here."

"What'd you tell him?"

"You went out with Aster."

"Who was it?"

"I don't remember his name, but he just started coming here."

"Jess?"

"Yeah, that was it! You know him?"

Rory nodded.

"He's hot!" Holly said.

Rory smiled. "Deffinately. I'm gonna go find him. If he comes by again, can you tell him that I went to find him?"

Holly nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

---------------

Rory walked off to the boy's dorms. Their room assignments had not been rearranged, but Rory had never known where Jess' dorm was.

She walked a little and couldn't find him. She banged into somebody because she wasn't looking where she was going, and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Rory." he said.

She looked up. It was Jess.

"Ohh, hey! I was just looking for you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I came to your room before, did your roommate tell you?"

"Yeah, that's why I came to find you."

"Oh," Jess said. "It wasn't because I'm so irrisistably cute?" he joked.

"No, sorry." Rory said. "Not that you aren't."

"So, I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some pizza."

"Um, sure." Rory replied. So what if she had just shared a whole pie with Aster? This was Jess, who, since she met him, she had had an instant attraction with, like any minute they were going to tear each others clothes off. She had loved Jason, so she never did anything with Jess. Now, unfortunately, Jason was gone, but Jess was here and so was that attraction.

* * *

_reviews, plesae!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Curley-Q, RBDFAN, xLouderNowrjx, Just A Girl of the Hollow x3, Literati and Naley forever-** thanks so much for your comments!

**Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 7**

At the pizza place, the guy behind the counter was looking at Rory a little strangely, but Rory ignored him .She figured it was probably because she had just been there a little while ago. Luckily Jess didn't notice because if he had he probably would have gotten in a huge fight with the guy.

After they finished, Rory and Jess walked outside. They had driven to the pizza place in Jess' car, so they got in and Jess handed Rory a bag full of CDs.

"Pick something," he said. Jess started driving and Rory looked for about three minutes before putting on The Who.

Jess smiled but didn't say anything.

---

When they got back to school they got out of Jess' car and started walking towards the building. As they were walked, a floppy-haired boy came up to them.

"Where are the boys dorms?" he asked them.

"Strait ahead," Rory answered. "You walk into the building throught those huge doors, and there will be a staircase on the left. Go up it and the boys dorms are right there."

"Thanks," the boy said. "I'm Dean by the way."

"I'm Rory, and this is Jess." she said, pointing to herself and then Jess.

Jess, feeling jealous, put his arm around Rory's waist. "Her boyfriend." he said, referring to himself.

Rory smiled to herself. She didn't know if this meant she actually was his girlfriend, or if he wast being jealous, but she didn't mind. Rory and Jess walked away, and Jess kept his arm around her waist, so Rory figured they were officially 'going out'.

When they got to Rory's dorm, Jess dropped her off there and went back to his dorm.

---

When Rory went into her room, she found Aster pacing the room impatiently. As soon as Rory walked in Aster said, "Where were you!"

"With my boyfriend," Rory replied smugly. "Jess."

"Ahh!" Aster screamed, excited. "Well, guess who I'm going out with Friday night?"

"Who?"

"_My_ boyfriend. Jack."

Rory looked confused for a minute, but then realised who Jack was. He was the boy from the pizza place. "Ahh!" Rory screamed, and they hugged each other.

* * *

Two months went by uneventfully. Then one evening, Rory was in her dorm alone when she heard a knock on her door. _Who could that be?_ she wondered. She opened the door, and it was Dean. Dean had been bothering her for a while, but nothing too bad. He came and talked to her a lot, even though she didn't really want to talk to him, but he never did anything really wrong. Until that night. 

When Rory opened the door, she started to say, "What are you doing here?"

But she never got to finish, because Dean walked in, closed the door, and started to kiss Rory. Rory tried to resist, but Dean was too strong. He pushed her against the wall, and grabbed her hair in his hands. He undid her skirt, and it fell to the floor. Luckily, just then Spencer walked in. She didn't notice them there for a minute, but when she did, she had a look of utter surprise on her face. Dean didn't say anything; he just left the room.

"Ohmigod Rory!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Shh!" Rory whispered. "Please," she pleaded.

"How could you do that?!" Spencer whisper-yelled.

"I didn't--"

"How could you do that to Jess?"

"I--"

"You have to tell him!"

"Spencer! Just shut up for one minute so I can explain what happened! I wasn't kissing him, he was kissing me!" Rory said as she put her skirt back on.

"Sure Rory, I haven't heard that one before." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Really! He just came in and started kissing me!"

"Give it up, Rory! I'm not gonna tell Jess."

"Oh my God, Spencer. I swear I did not want Dean here." Rory sat down on her bed and started crying. "I don't even know how he knew where my dorm was."

Spencer, seeing Rory's tears started believing her story. She went down and sat next to her. "Is that what really happened?" she asked Rory. Rory nodded sincerely.

Then, a sudden thought occuring to her, Rory stood up. "You can't tell Jess!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, he'd _freak_"

"But he's your boyfriend. Shouldn't he know?"

"No. Please Spencer, promise you won't tell him."

Spencer nodded. "Fine. But if it happens again, you have to tell him, okay?"

Rory nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_omg this was so very much logner than my other chapters! please review!_

_by the way, you guys should go read my oneshot. its called obituary of a lifetime. soo yeah go fer itt_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys, I'm not gonna write thank yous anymore unless I have something I specifically need to say to someone, because it's so annoying. But thank you so much _everyone_ for your comments!

**Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 8**

Weeks went by, and nothing else happened with Dean. Spencer kept her promise and didn't tell Jess. Dean didn't talk to Rory, and Rory didn't tell anyone what had happened.

However, one night after her last class Rory went back to her room and Dean was waiting inside it wearing only boxers. Rory didn't even know how he had gotten in, considering he didn't have a key. As soon as she walked in her pushed her onto the bed and forced himself onto her. She ripped off her skirt and her shirt, and started kissing her and letting his hands roam wherever they pleased. This went on for about five minutes and Dean was reaching for her underwear when the door opened and Spencer's boyfriend, Ryan, walked in. As soon as he saw Rory and Dean on the bed her looked away.

"Sorry Rory, Sorry Jess," he said, obviously thinking that it was Jess and Rory on the bed. Dean got off Rory and said, "My name's Dean."

Ryan didn't say anything, but after a few minutes he figured Rory was decent again and he turned around. She was on her bed, under the covers, crying.

"Did you break up with Jess?" Ryan asked. Rory shook her head 'no.' "Then what was he doing here?"

"He was here when I walked in...he just...he just forced himself on me..."

Ryan nodded. He wasn't too good at dealing with these kinds of situations. After a minute Rory said to him, "You can leave if you want." Ryan nodded and left.

An hour later the door to Rory's room opened and Jess walked in. He looked over at Rory, but didn't say anything. Rory had stopped crying by then, but as soon as she saw Jess she started again. She turned around and faced the wall, out of shame. Even though she didn't do anything wrong, she just felt so dirty. Jess came over and sat on Rory's bed, but after a minute he took his shoes off and layed down next to her.

"I feel so dirty," she whispered. Jess didn't reply, but he put an arm around her waist and held her tighter.

* * *

Rory and Jess fell asleep like that, and at 11:30 Spencer and Holly came into the room. 

"Shh," Spencer said, pointing to Rory and Jess. "They're sleeping." In truth, only Rory was sleeping; Jess just had his eyes closed.

"Boys aren't supposed to be in girl's dorms after 8:30," Holly said. "How is Jess still here?"

"Like they ever enforce that," Spencer said. "Besides, you didn't hear what happened?"

"No, what?"

"Dean was here waiting for Rory when she walked in and he like, almost raped her. Luckily Ryan walked in on them and went and told Jess. But you can't tell anyone, because I don't think Rory really wants anyone to know."

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up at about 9:30. She looked over to see if Jess was still sleeping, but he wasn't there. Despite his absence, she quickly fell asleep again. When she woke up again at 11:00, Jess was laying down with her again. He was awake. 

"Wanna go get breakfast?" he asked Rory when he saw that she was awake. Rory nodded. She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before. She got up and saw that Jess had a black eye, but she didn't say anything about it because she didn't have the energy, but also because she had an idea where it had come from.

Rory and Jess walked into the cafeteria with Jess' arm around Rory's shouldder and both her arms around his waist. As soon as they walked in everyone started talking. Most people knew what had happened to Rory, because rumors flew fast in this school, but everyone was wondering about Jess' black eye. They had no idea what had happened.

Luckily (for Dean) none of the teachers knew what he had done. Teachers rarely heard rumors that were going around the school.

Rory and Jess were on the line for food when Dean got onto line behind him. He also had a black eye and a bunch of bruises. This confirmed Rory's suspicions that Jess' black eyes was from a fight with Dean. Dean looked at Rory, and she looked at him but quickly looked away again. She couldn't stand to ever look him in the eye again.

* * *

_soo, short i know but please gimme some comments!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pupil to Party Queen Chapter 9**

After breakfast Rory and Jess were called to the Dean's office over the PA. They both had a suspicion what it was about, but neither said anything out loud, afraid that then it would come true.

"Hello Mr. Mariano, Miss Gilmore," Dean Medvers said as Jess and Rory walked into his office holding hands. He closed the door behind him. It has come to my attention that last night you, Mr. Mariano spent the night in Miss Gilmore's dorm room."

Rory and Jess didn't say anything.

"Is this true?" Dean Medvers continued.

Rory nodded her head a little, but Jess said, "Yeah. Yeah, it is true."

"Well, I'm sure you both know that that's against school rules. So, we're gonna have to call both of your parents and you're both going to have detention for a month."

Rory just stood there. She had never gotten detention in her life. Lorelai would probably be mad, but only because she didn't want what happened to her to happen to Rory. But then again, Lorelai didn't know what had already happened to Rory.

Jess, however, got really mad. He shook his head and said," unbelieveable" under his breath, and then started yelling at the dean. "Do you even know what happened yesterday? I...I just don't believe I'm gonna get in trouble for sleeping in my girlfriend's dorm and he's gonna get away with what he did."

"What _did _he do, Mr. Mariano?"

"Jess, no." Rory said. She didn't want the dean knowing what had ahppened. She was afraid that if Dean got in trouble he would be mad and come after her again.

But Jess ignored her. He was already on a roll and when he started he just couldn't stop.

"Dean, that..._thing_ almost _raped_ my girlfriend!"

"Nice try, Mr. Mariano. But we don't joke about things like that here. Those are serious issues."

"Yeah, they are. And that's why I'm telling you." Jess shook his head again. "This is unbelieveable."

Rory suddenly started sobbing. Jess put his arms around her but she pushed him away and ran out of the office. Jess started to walk out of the office. He, like Rory, needed to be alone. "Mr. Mariano, we're not done here."

"You know what, I think we are." And he walked out. He didn't care if Luke got mad at him. He was always mad at him for something. It was Rory he was worried about. First she was almost raped and now she's getting in trouble for something big for the first time in her life. Worst of all, it wasn't even really her fault.

* * *

YES I KNOW IT WAS SO SHORT! **PLEASE** DONT KILL ME! I KNOW I PROMISED A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER, BUT I THOUGHT I HAD A LOT TO WORK WITH AND IT TURNS OUT I DONT. SOO WHEN YOU REVIEW, TELL ME THINGS YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN OR THINGS THAT WOULD BE GOOD TO HAPPEN...AND I'LL PICK THE ONE I LIKE BEST! IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!


End file.
